Conduis-moi à ta porte
by Fantony
Summary: Traduction de ma fic "Lead me to your door". Félicitations! Votre vidéo est maintenant en ligne sur YouTube! John a lutté toute la nuit avec Movie Maker pour créer un montage vidéo et pouvoir ensuite le poster sur son blog, en hommage à Sherlock. Cela fait trois ans aujourd'hui. Et ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que quelque part, quelqu'un lit toujours son blog...


**Traduction de ma fic "Lead me to your door". **

**Note: **_Cette fanfic s'inspire de la chanson des Beatles « The Long and Winding Road » ainsi que de mes propres ressentis un an après la mort de mon mari, décédé après trois semaines de soins intensifs qui faisaient suite à sa 10__e__ tentative de suicide de 2012. Elle peut être lue comme de l'amitié ou comme un slash très très léger (il n'y a pas de baiser ni quoique ce soit).  
_**  
Ps. **_Je sais que j'utilise la ponctuation anglaise, et je m'excuse également si les citations que j'ai empruntées à la série ne sont pas fidèles mot pour mot : j'ai vu chaque épisode un bon nombre de fois en anglais et connais beaucoup de dialogues par cœur, mais je connais très mal la version française. Enfin, vous verrez certainement à quels moments je fais allusion. :) Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**CONDUIS-MOI A TA PORTE.**

Le son étouffé du radio réveil de sa chambre le tire de son sommeil. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques instants qu'il se souvient où il se trouve. Chaise. Bureau. Ordinateur. Il jette un œil à l'heure dans le coin inférieur droit de l'écran, pour être sûr que son radio réveil ne se trompe pas. 6h30. « Bon sang… » Il a dû s'endormir il y a deux ou trois heures mais cela ne lui semble qu'une poignée de minutes. Il baille et s'étire sur son siège, faisant craquer quelques articulations. Son regard se pose à nouveau sur l'écran.

_Félicitations! Votre vidéo est maintenant en ligne sur YouTube ! _

« Il était temps, » il marmonne.

C'est son tout premier montage vidéo et en d'autres circonstances, il aurait certainement été fier de lui. Après tout, cela lui a pris toute une soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit pour comprendre le fonctionnement de Movie Maker, choisir les photos, découper les extraits vidéos… Il appuie sur le bouton 'Play' et Paul McCartney commence à chanter.

_The long and winding road that leads to your door (La longue route sinueuse qui mène à ta porte)_

Le titre apparaît. 'A mon meilleur ami, Sherlock. 1976-2011'.

Les photos et les clips vidéos se succèdent à l'écran. Des photos découpées dans des journaux. Des vidéos provenant de journaux télévisés. Des photos qu'il a prises de Sherlock avec son portable. Il sourit en repensant aux protestations du détective à chaque fois qu'il le photographiait. Il aurait voulu avoir des photos de Sherlock enfant, ou adolescent. Des reliques de sa vie avant leur rencontre. Mais il n'a jamais osé demander à Mycroft. Il y a juste cette vieille photo de classe qu'il a retrouvée entre deux partitions de violon. Il ne sait pas très bien pourquoi Sherlock a gardé celle-ci en particulier, lui qui n'avait même pas de photos de sa famille et qui n'en voyait pas l'intérêt, de toute façon. Il avait longuement regardé cette photo. Il n'y a pas de date dessus mais elle a dû être prise aux alentours de 1985 car Sherlock semble avoir huit ou dix ans, et ça avait été très facile de le reconnaître. Dépassant déjà les autres d'une tête, il se tient à l'écart, des boucles sombres lui tombant devant les yeux. Si seulement il avait connu Sherlock depuis plus longtemps…

_Why leave me standing here ? Let me know the way… (Pourquoi me laisses-tu planté là ? Montre-moi le chemin…)_ continue la chanson tandis qu'un Sherlock au sourire hypocrite apparaît à l'écran. Il porte la chapka que Lestrade vient de lui offrir.

_Many times I've been alone, and many times I've cried (Tant de fois j'ai été seul, et tant de fois j'ai pleuré)_

Cette photo a été prise dans le Dartmoor, durant l'enquête sur Baskerville. Le paysage était fabuleux et Sherlock avait l'air si solennel sur son rocher que c'en était presque risible.

_Anyway, you'll never know the many ways I've tried (De toute façon, tu ne sauras jamais tous les chemins que j'ai essayé de suivre)_

Et celle-ci a été prise à Noël 2010. Avant que les invités n'arrivent, ce qui explique pourquoi Sherlock a encore le sourire. Et aussi avant qu'il n'ouvre le cadeau de John. Le livre 'L'astronomie pour les Nuls'. John entend encore Sherlock pester et il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

_And still they lead me back to the long and winding road (Et ils me ramènent toujours à cette longue route sinueuse)_

Et celle-là, c'est le portrait de Sherlock que John préfère. Sherlock était en train de jouer du violon et était trop concentré sur la musique et sur les milliers de choses qu'il avait sans doute en tête qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que John l'avait photographié. Les derniers rayons de soleil de la journée se frayaient un chemin à travers les rideaux et jouaient magnifiquement sur son visage, donnant à ses traits des nuances chaudes de jaune et d'orange. Des larmes silencieuses roulent le long des joues de John.

Il copie le lien de sa vidéo et l'insère dans un nouvel article sur son blog.

« Trois ans et je crois toujours en lui, et il me manque plus que jamais », il écrit sous la vidéo.

Un autre coup d'œil à l'heure. 6h51. « Putain ! »

Il va être en retard au boulot. Tant pis ! Il n'arrivera jamais à bien se réveiller sans sa douche du matin. Il se rend à la salle de bain et se débarrasse de son pyjama. Il entre dans la douche, sous le jet d'eau chaude et ferme les yeux de soulagement tandis que ses muscles tendus se relâchent doucement.

Trois ans.

Trois ans aujourd'hui.

Trois ans aujourd'hui et il n'arrive toujours pas à chasser ces affreux souvenirs.

_Ce coup de fil, c'est comme une lettre. C'est bien ce qu'on fait dans ces cas-là? On laisse un mot._

Ces mots résonnent dans sa tête depuis ce jour terrible et ce qui a suivi continue de le hanter également. La chute. Le sang sur le trottoir. Le sang de Sherlock. Il a beau essayer, il n'arrive pas à oublier ces images.

« John, vous devez vous souvenir des bons moments, pas des mauvais, » lui avait dit Ella.

Mais il s'en souvient, des bons moments. Il se souvient de cette folle course poursuite après le taxi, cette course poursuite qui avait marqué le début de toute cette histoire. Il se souvient des déductions impressionnantes de Sherlock, de leur fou rire à Buckingham Palace, de ce truc qu'il faisait avec son col pour avoir l'air cool, des airs de violon magnifiques qui emplissaient l'appartement au beau milieu de la nuit… Même cet air de 'On sait tous les deux de quoi il en retourne' lui manque, ou même les morceaux de corps humain dans le frigo. Oui, il se souvient de tout ça, mais à chaque fois qu'il tente d'imaginer Sherlock, ce n'est pas la version 'Quatre-suicides-et-un-message-oh-c'est-Noël ! de Sherlock qui lui revient en tête, c'est celle du Sherlock baignant dans son propre sang.

Il passe près d'une demi-heure sous la douche, comme si l'eau chaude pouvait le laver de ces souvenirs.

7h43. Station de métro de Baker Street. Oh, son chef ne va pas aimer ça du tout.

Pourquoi ils se marrent, ces deux types ? Comment peut-on rire un jour comme aujourd'hui ? Comment ils peuvent rire alors que son cœur pleure et que ça fait terriblement mal ? Il veut leur demander de se taire. Il veut leur dire que ça ne se fait pas d'être heureux comme ça en ce triste anniversaire. Est-ce que seulement ils se souviendraient du nom de Sherlock Holmes ? De ce génie qui s'est suicidé parce que tout le monde le prenait pour un imposteur et dont le nom a par la suite été blanchi par Scotland Yard ? Avec l'aide de Mycroft, évidemment. C'est là la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire, après avoir fourni à Moriarty les armes parfaites pour détruire Sherlock. Il veut que les gens se souviennent de Sherlock. Il veut que le monde entier sache à quel point cet homme était merveilleux. Il veut que tout le monde se souvienne que ça fait trois ans aujourd'hui. Il ne veut pas que Sherlock soit oublié. Mais qui se souvient de cette date à part lui ? Mycroft, bien sûr. Et 'Mummy'. Mrs Hudson aussi. Elle se souvient de la date de mort de tant d'acteurs et de chanteurs que ce serait une honte qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de celle-là. Molly. Cette pauvre fille ne s'en est jamais vraiment remise. Et Lestrade se souvient probablement du mois, mais pas du jour exact. Les deux types continuent de rire et il ne peut plus le supporter. Il faut qu'il se concentre sur autre chose. Il faut qu'il occupe son esprit.

Il regarde la femme en face de lui. Elle porte une veste de cuir marron clair, une taille trop petite pour elle. Il y a plein de petites griffes juste au-dessus de sa poche gauche. Elle doit souvent y mettre des objets un peu pointus. Des clefs, sans doute. Ce qui ferait d'elle une gauchère. Ses ongles sont jaunis. Elle fume donc. Son attention se porte à présent sur le visage de cette femme. Pas de maquillage, et pourtant, il reste des traces de mascara près de ses yeux. Ca veut dire qu'elle ne s'est pas démaquillée hier soir, mais qu'elle s'est simplement lavée ce matin et que l'eau n'a pas été suffisante pour-

« Vous voulez ma photo ? » elle lui demande sèchement.

« Désolé, je ne faisais qu'observer, » il répond, un sourire poli aux lèvres. Elle lui lance un regard noir mais il n'y prête pas attention. Au fond de lui, il est un peu amusé de voir qu'après tout ce temps, Sherlock a encore de l'influence sur lui.

* * *

Une tasse de café à la main, il allume son ordinateur et fait défiler ses favoris. Il clique sur 'Le blog de John'. C'est la première chose qu'il fait tous les matins depuis maintenant trois ans. Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'entête à le faire étant donné que John n'a mis son blog à jour qu'une seule fois ces dernières années, mais quelque part, venir sur le blog, relire de vieux articles ou quelques commentaires qu'ils s'étaient échangés là, les fantômes d'une vie passée, ça lui donne l'impression d'être encore un peu en contact avec John.

Trois ans.

Trois ans aujourd'hui.

Trois ans qu'il a été obligé de disparaître de la vie de John.

Trois ans qu'il a passés à essayer de l'oublier et à échouer lamentablement.

Est-ce que John va penser à lui en ce jour particulier ? Ou est-ce qu'il est passé à autre chose ? Qu'il l'a oublié ?

Son cœur se fige mais se réchauffe tout aussitôt lorsqu'il voit la date d'aujourd'hui en haut de la page et qu'il lit les quelques mots qui l'accompagnent. Il prend une longue inspiration et clique sur le bouton 'Play' de la vidéo.

John ne l'a pas oublié. John ne l'a pas oublié. John ne l'a pas-

« Hey, mais c'est quoi cette photo ?! »

La photo du violon au soleil couchant. Il lui prend une envie subite d'engueuler John et de lui dire qu'il n'avait aucun droit de le prendre en photo à son insu. Mais enfin, si John était face à lui, là, tout de suite, il n'est vraiment pas sûr qu'il arriverait à l'engueuler.

_You left me standing here a long long time ago. Don't leave me waiting here, lead me to your door… (Tu m'as laissé planté là il y a une éternité. Ne me laisse pas attendre ici, conduis-moi à ta porte… )_

Des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Il les essuie rapidement. Il déteste pleurer. Il n'a pas pleuré depuis… Depuis ce jour sur le toit de St Bart's. Il n'avait aucun problème pour contrôler ses émotions. Jusqu'à ce que John entre dans sa vie.

Il avait ressenti de la fierté quand John avait l'avait complimenté sur ses déductions.

Il avait ressenti de la peur, une peur panique même, quand il avait vu John dans ce manteau blindé d'explosifs.

Il avait ressenti de la jalousie à chaque fois que John lui avait faussé compagnie pour aller à un rencard.

Il avait ressenti de la joie quand John avait arboré un large sourire en voyant le cendrier qu'il avait volé à Buckingham.

Il avait ressenti de la colère quand il pensait que John était en train de tomber dans le piège de Moriarty.

Il avait ressenti une profonde tristesse en voyant John en peine devant sa prétendue tombe.

John a toujours été l'exception à toutes les règles et Sherlock va en transgresser une autre. Ses doigts tapent frénétiquement les touches du clavier. Au diable ce foutu plan. Au diable Mycroft. Il fixe l'écran durant quelques minutes, ayant bien conscience que ces quelques mots vont très certainement faire basculer sa vie, et il finit par cliquer sur 'Envoyer votre commentaire'.

* * *

Son téléphone vibre sur son bureau et il se réveille en sursaut. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques instants qu'il se souvient où il se trouve. Chaise. Bureau. Agenda. Boulot. « Bon sang… » Combien de temps a-t-il dormi ? Combien de patients sur les nerfs il doit y avoir dans la salle d'attente ?

Il jette un œil à son téléphone. Bof, pour maintenant, ils peuvent bien attendre une minute de plus. Il attrape son portable et ouvre sa messagerie.

_Salut toi, je sais que ça doit être difficile pour toi aujourd'hui. Non. Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux qu'imaginer. Mais sache que je pense à toi xx Mary_.

Cette fille est vraiment gentille. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il ne répond plus à ses mails ou à ses textos. C'est sans nul doute la fille la plus chouette avec qui il ait pu sortir. Mais ça ne vient pas d'elle. C'est lui. Il n'arrive pas à l'expliquer. Mais il lui répondra ce soir, il se le promet. Il s'apprête à reposer son téléphone quand il remarque la petite icône en haut de l'écran. C'est une de ces alertes qui s'affiche sur son mobile quand il a reçu un message sur Gmail. Et il ne se sert de Gmail que pour son blog. Quelqu'un a dû poster un nouveau commentaire. Ca doit être Molly. Ou peut-être Mrs Hudson.

_Anonyme a posté un nouveau commentaire sur votre blog. Cliquez ici pour voir le commentaire._

Son cœur bat la chamade. C'est déjà plaisant de savoir qu'il n'est pas le seul à penser à Sherlock, mais c'est d'autant plus plaisant si ce n'est pas quelqu'un qu'il connaît. Cela montre que des gens autres que la famille ou les amis se souviennent de Sherlock. Il clique sur 'Voir le commentaire'.

_La solitude fait partie de moi. Mais tu as raison. Elle ne me protège pas. Ce sont les amis qui protègent. Mais je n'ai pas d'amis. Je n'en ai qu'un seul._

Il ne peut plus bouger. Il ne peut plus respirer. Non, ça ne peut pas… Non, c'est impossible… Il l'a vu tomber… Personne ne peut survivre à une telle chute… Il a vu son sang… Il l'a enterré, putain ! Si c'est une blague, c'est de très mauvais goût ! Mais… Ces mots… Personne d'autre que lui ne les entendus… Et il ne les a jamais répétés à qui que ce soit… Alors comment ?...

Ses doigts tremblent tandis qu'il tape sur le clavier et des mots apparaissent sous 'Poster une réponse'.

_Lead me to your door... (Conduis-moi à ta porte…)_

* * *

**_Merci d'avoir lu ! Les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus !_ :)**

**Publié en anglais le 12 septembre 2013 et traduit et publié en français le même jour.**


End file.
